digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:HolySeadramon
¡Aquí estoy para ayudar! Me gustaría deciros a todos que si alguien tiene algún problema o alguna, o sabe de alguna página que necesite una revisión de ortografía, traducción, expresión o algo similar, puede pedirme ayuda si quiere. ¡Estoy dispuesto a ayudar a mejorar esta excelente página! Yo voy por ahí mirándo páginas y demás que arreglar, pero son tantas que está complicado arreglarlo todo yo solo... Así que yo ayudo en lo que puedo. ¡Con ayuda de todos, podemos mejorar esto aún más! ¡Porque siempre se puede hacer todo mejor, y hay que esforzarse siempre al máximo! re: Tecnicament3 tu roblema es que no sabes que para iniciar cesion tenes que poner al lado de crear tu cuenta u link que dice entrar,asi que eso quiza te ayude DemonTardrraise 19:09 30 ago 2010 (UTC) re: ¿Te refieres a darle a recordar mi cuenta entre sesiones? Porque he entrado en crear cuenta nueva para ver lo del link y no he encontrado nada aparte de eso... Creo que ahora mismo estoy un poco perdido... Aunque con el tiempo supongo que me acostumbraré. HolySeadramon 22:46 31 ago 2010 (UTC) tranquilo,eso se puede reparar.No te preocupes,enseguida lo arreglo DemonTardrraise 20:28 1 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola soy LordLucemon 16:33 8 sep 2010 (UTC) y queria informarte del campeonato d digimon d nuestro amigo joacoz solo entra a su blog y selecciona lo q dice campeonato mundial digimon si qieres saber mas preguntale a joacoz Hay una nueva batalla!! en mi blog del campeonato digimon,de paso tambien te aviso,que pongas usuario joacoz en el buscador despues de que votes o directamente arriba de el vampeonato aparece un cartelito en azul que dice blog,clickea ahi y pone el ultimo blog.Esdpero te guste.DemonTardrraise 21:15 9 sep 2010 (UTC) http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Joacoz/Aventura_para_usuarios_de_Digimon_Wiki!!!! por favor pone copiar y pegar y entra a esta pagina..DemonTardrraise 21:29 9 sep 2010 (UTC) l que sucedio fue que se redirecciono mal asi que ahora te pido que escribas este link y lo pongas en donde escribes las paginas. http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Joacoz/Aventura_para_usuarios_de_Digimon_Wiki!!!!.No intentes entrar en el de nuevo o volveria a suceder lo mismo DemonTardrraise 21:35 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Entendiste mal,lo que el juego dice es que te damos el pokemon en nivel de entrenamiento,despues de conseguirlo,si logras otras 50 ediciones este evoluciona y asi en como aparecen los niveles.Asi que.. te doy tu Tokomon??DemonTardrraise 21:37 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok lo voy a colocar en tu usuario.DemonTardrraise 21:40 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Ademas me caes bien XD Gracias por tu aliento y por cierto te queria preguntar si te pudeo agregar a wikiamigos en mi usuario.DemonTardrraise 21:52 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro!! Bueno te comento que tambien tengo un proyecto paaresto de los digimons de usuarios y te aviso que tu tokomon avanzo a nivel 12 DemonTardrraise 21:57 9 sep 2010 (UTC) El problema amigo es que no me da el tiempo para actualizar a todos los digimons,asi que ahora voy a darte tu primer dispusitivo de t.k,para adventure,para la armodigievolucion vas a necesitar el digivice de adventure 02 y el digi-eggg de la esperanza,el primer digivice es gratuito.DemonTardrraise 14:44 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno ahi tienes aora XD tenes un Patamonn!!! de nnivel 89 y podes elegir otro digimon para vos.DemonTardrraise 14:52 10 sep 2010 (UTC) necesitas cualquier dispositivo de adventure o1 pero le tendria que quitar experiencia tu patamon,igual es poco,solo 2 puntos de experiencia.DemonTardrraise 15:05 10 sep 2010 (UTC) un dispositivo por digimon,pero solo para ese digimon,si quieres a otro digimon pero es el mismo,no podes usar el dispositivo digital del anterior.Ahora vas a necesitar un dispositivo para tanemon,elige uno cualquiera de adventure y te lo dare.Claro que a uno de tus digimos se le iran do puntos de experiencia.DemonTardrraise 15:13 10 sep 2010 (UTC) hable con joacoz q eso el mismo se encarga d subirle los niveles a nuestros digimons y una pregunta como evoluciono a un patamon? LordLucemon 15:32 10 sep 2010 (UTC) holaq holyseadramon tiempo si saber d ti como estas si puedes entra y mira mis digimons t sorprenderas LordLucemon 05:07 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Te explico bien,cuando angemon llego a las 1000 podias elegir a otro digimon,betamon llego alas 50 y podes elegir 2 digimon.Decime cuales y te los doy.DemonTardrraise 16:19 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Se que azulongmon la evolucion anterior es thunderbirmon,pero de ahi mas no se...Asi que tendria que ser otro...DemonTardrraise 16:24 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Por decirlo asi si suzie como es su dueña en tamers,no se fusiona en la matrix evolucion con lopmon antes de las 10 ediciones de llegada a la hora de matrix evolucioar,entonces se convertira el digimon en un digimon oscuro.DemonTardrraise 16:33 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Equivocatio Sr.,Angemon en vez de eraphimon podria llegar a ser un ShadowSeraphimon si no lo pedis que evolcuione antes de Que las diez ediciones se pasen,si no piuuuuuummmm asia abajo Xd.DemonTardrraise 16:38 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Si exactamente lo mismo.Solo que en vez de ophanimon seria un Lilithmon.DemonTardrraise 16:42 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno ahora te pido antes de todo,que dejes de editar por unos momentos pero no salgas de la wiki.Segui actualizandola y cuando te aparezca "tienes nuevos mensajes" entonces ahi mira el mensaje y podras volver a editar,porque estoy muy desorgnizado y necesito un poco mas de tiempo.DemonTardrraise 16:47 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Listo ya esta y me parece mejor la idea que tuviste.Bueno ya tenes a tus digimon.DemonTardrraise 16:52 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Los dos ya vamos a tener un MagnaAngemon,o me parece que ya lo tengo...no se = no importa.No te avia avisado qeu si comprabas elDigiegg cuando patamon estaba ibas a tener a paatmon que seguiria evolucionando y a un Pegasusmon aparte..DemonTardrraise 16:57 11 sep 2010 (UTC) vaya vas tener los 3 angeles digimons y un darkmaster eso si es bueno en cambio yo tengo un semiangel un virus y un royal kight mira hable con Joacoz y dijo q cuando tengamos digimon en un nivel alto los pondremos en combate pero d forma a votacion q te parece? LordLucemon 17:02 11 sep 2010 (UTC) la votacion eso lo aremos hasta q tengamon digimons d nivel ultra para adelante y segun joacoz los digimons llegan hasta 400 y no creo q tengas digimons oscuros ya q eres una buena persona LordLucemon 17:13 11 sep 2010 (UTC) si tu cres q soy una buena persona me encataria ser tu wiki amigo y ya creo q joacoz ya tiene a omnimon no cres? LordLucemon 17:23 11 sep 2010 (UTC) tienes razon pero tu tiens los 3 angeles sagrados y yo tengo a el lider d los 7 demonios juntos le ganariamos asi como asi LordLucemon 17:33 11 sep 2010 (UTC) si tienes razon buajajajaja LordLucemon 17:44 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno,te aviso,tu digivice te los voy a dar 1 para kokomon y otro para nyaromon.Despues el emblema para angemon.Demon Tardrraise 17:30 12 sep 2010 (UTC) hola holyseadramon como estas mira mis digimons han crecido ya espero a tu metalseadramon y a tus angeles digimons x sierto mira la portada de digimon wikia y fijate en comunidades y proyecto ahora es mas facil llegar al campeonato de digimon y elegir a nuestros digimons LordLucemon 17:32 12 sep 2010 (UTC) x supuesto mi amiga en el crimen buajajajaja LordLucemon 17:34 12 sep 2010 (UTC) y ademas mientras tu editas edicions y hablas conmigo aumenta mas tus ediciones LordLucemon 17:37 12 sep 2010 (UTC) mira joacoz va poner unas sorpresas en la aventura de los usuarios q son 2: LordLucemon 17:48 12 sep 2010 (UTC) 1º q supuestamente no se nesecitara mas los emblemas y los digiegg "segun" 2º q hay q elegir un personaje de la serie un niño elegido para cada digimon perdoname x equivocarme y si quieres averiguarlo preguntale a joacoz sobre estas sorpresas LordLucemon 17:54 12 sep 2010 (UTC) esta bien y recuerda cada mensaje t deja una edicion mas LordLucemon 18:00 12 sep 2010 (UTC) si ,no has notado q cuando dejas un mensaje el numero q aparece en la derecha superior aunmenta LordLucemon 18:07 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno Hoy no estoy tan ocupado,asi que te cuento.Bueno el mecanismo es asi.Si usas el emblema ya despues lo podes sacar.Es decir angemon evoluciona a MagnaAngemon y despues podes"tirar"el emblema.Con respecto a los personajes,es asi.Primero elegis un Digimon Predilecto,es decir principal para vos.El que mas quieras.Bueno elegis un personaje,en tu caso estoy seguro de que vas a elegir a T.K,entonces,lo elegis.Bueno despues de eso si tenes muchos digimon,mas de 10 elegis a 1 solo personaje de cada temporada para que tengas a los digimons de esa temporada con ese personaje.Es decir si tenes 25 (suposicion) y 5 son cada 1 de cada temporada entonces elegis 1 personaje de cada temporada para que los cuide,pero eso si,tu digimon predilecto puede estar con cualquier personaje que quieras.Demon Tardrraise 18:08 12 sep 2010 (UTC) OPi contame..Demon Tardrraise 18:17 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Si,asi estaria mejopr,ya se me habia ocurrido eso,y iba aser una de mis otras sorpresas,pero no importa,lo del arbitro no se me ocurrio pero estaria "bien",es decir conforme a las reglas.pero tambien las imagenes de los ataques pueden estar en la batalla o mejor como en tu caso,los gifs y como en el mio tambien.Demon Tardrraise 18:24 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro,estaria mejor pero primero espero a que mas usuarios tengan digimon y despues del primer campeonato,voy a hacer el segundo en grupos,asi quedaria mejor no??Demon Tardrraise 18:35 12 sep 2010 (UTC) ahora mira mis digimons LordLucemon 20:17 12 sep 2010 (UTC) ya casi tienes a seraphimon y buenas imagenes d mi digimon y pusistes la imagen de mi cruz suprema solo falta poco de q juntos venceremos al ejercito d joacoz LordLucemon 18:59 13 sep 2010 (UTC) y no solo eso tendre 2 de los 7 reyes demonios uno delas parejas digimons kingchessmon y queenchessmon 2 seres de ejercito jumbogamemon y armagedomon y un digimon sagrado q es el pajarito y uno de los caballeros de la realeza LordLucemon 20:14 13 sep 2010 (UTC) pero hay te despides d cherubimon y ademas no se conoce la linea evolutiva de esos 2 LordLucemon 20:31 13 sep 2010 (UTC) podemos aprobechar con las ediciones y fortalezer mas nuestros digimons LordLucemon 20:38 13 sep 2010 (UTC) bueno pero asu tiempo LordLucemon 20:43 13 sep 2010 (UTC) cierto y con azulongmon tambien ten a zhuqiaomon, ebonwumon y a baihumon para asi formar a fanglogmon LordLucemon 20:51 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Mira de nuevo mi blog para los usuarios con Digimons,le hice unas mejoras,asi tambien te actualizas de las cosas.Demon Tardrraise 23:26 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola!!! Perdobn por no venir aYER PERO tUVE PROBLEMAS en mi casa,asi que no pude usar la compu.Te comunico que quiza me tenga que ir de la wiki xq me van a sacar la compu de mi casa aunque no es muy probable...bueno cualquier cosa hablame.Pase a tu turuiemon XD te saludo .Demon Tardrraise 15:58 15 sep 2010 (UTC) 1,es temporal,2,es porquea computadora que tenemos es restada xq la de mi mama esta en reparo y 3 no seria una pena...Pero weno = todavia no me voy.Queria agregarte xq mecaes muuy bien a Mejores Amigos de la Wioki si me dejas,queres??Demon Tardrraise 16:08 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias,vos me caes = de bien,tambien te propongo otra cosa si me dejas,como vi tu pagina de usuario medio desordenada queria saber si querias que la "ordenara" para que quede mas uniforme.Demon Tardrraise 16:15 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Te diria que eso seria lo ams preferente XD son muuuchos .Bueno ahora voy a modificar tu usuario y de ahora en ams voy a tener mucho tiempo asi que en cualquier momento puedo subir el nivel de tus digimon.Demon Tardrraise 16:22 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Como,osea en mi discusion??Demon Tardrraise 16:41 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Decime dos colores favoritos y no preguntes para que xq es una sorpresa.Demon Tardrraise 16:43 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno paar ponerlas asi es facil porque creas una galeria,viste en donde la edicion arriba te aparece un cuadrito con varios cuadros? bueno es ahi,pero solo se pueden poner imagenes nuevas.Eso es lo malo.Para poner videos se pone el cuadro de al lado con la cintita negra.XD y amarilloy verde me va a costar pero lo voy a hacer =.Por mis amigos,como dice en mi usuario x si no viste fijate en el.Demon Tardrraise 16:53 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Lamentablemente no,es decir como si fueraa....no se un grabador autiomatico para poner temas?bueno si es eso lo que piensa nos e puede poner,aunque si puedo podria modificar el progama dse inicio de un usuario,lo que e lleva muuy lejos para poder poner un programa de instalacion de grabaciones de temas.Pero eso llevaria quiza dias.Y en tanto a lo de los colores no te hagas problema que casi lo termino.Demon Tardrraise 17:00 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Buenio to en mi fondo de escritorio tengo algo parecido pero = gracias.Mi mail tiene un virus y la computadora no me deja instalar el messenger,asi que estoy jodido.Y tu "proyecto" me parece bueno,algo raro pero bueno.Demon Tardrraise 17:17 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Ahi esta en tu usuario el cuadro con olos colores que queriaas,pero no se si te gusto.....Demon Tardrraise 17:26 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Hiciste mal tu cuadro!!!!Deja que lo haga yo... se te hace complicado XD es broma...Demon Tardrraise 17:48 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola holyseadramon mira no se pero tu y joacoZ me an ignorado acaso tu quieres seguir siendo amigo dime por cierto ya tienes a seraphimon y a metalseadramon felicidades LordLucemon 14:24 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias Estoy tranatando de subir un dibujo de Halsemon y me sorprende que no hallas visto mi blog de dibujos hasta ahora..Demon Tardrraise 20:53 16 sep 2010 (UTC) .... . . . . . . .. . . . . Weno,esto es lo que pasa,estuve buscando imagenes de digimon todo el tiempo y lo malo es que a muchas no la sencontre bien y ademas la informacon que quiero reunir es complicada de encontrar.Asi que quiza edite como loco y mas rapuido para seguir teniendo tiempo.A y como me di cuenta sos de España,felicidades campeones del mundo,lastima la goleada que se comieron de mi pais el martes de hace 2 semanas,aca era martes,alla no se....XD Demon Tardrraise 21:10 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Bien aca creo que son las 6 y 20,pero supongo alla segun la teoria del avanze de orarios por cada 15 grados de latitud alla serian como las 10 ny 20 de la noche si no me equivoco no??Demon Tardrraise 21:19 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Y tecnicamente esa red-tecnologica al llega casi en exactitud en conexion.Pero bueno,es asi.Yo en unas 8 horas me acuesto osea vos te despertas a la mañana a las 6 para ir a la escuela o a las 7 o alas 8 o las 9???? y asi susescivamente si le erro.XDDemon Tardrraise 21:33 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Aja! yo muy pocas veces me quedo hastamuy tarde,a menos que me deje mi mama,o que sea viernes,como mañana,que me voy a quedar todo el dia si puedo,si no,mala suerte....Demon Tardrraise 21:39 16 sep 2010 (UTC) No es eso,me molesta que siempre me vengan y todos los otros administradores o usuarios,(no te incluye a vos ni quiza a otro) siempre o se quejen de algo o como la mayoria me insulte,creo que por eso antes queria dejar la wiki.Eso ya paso pero em di cuenta que no me tengo que rendir,que le tengo que demostrar a los demas que puedo a pesar de mi corta edad.Que digan lo que quieran,yo les demuestro lo contrario.Pero lo amlo de esto es que el era y sigue siendo administrador,noe s que no eçme guste tener compañeros administradores,me gusta mucho pero el no edita mucho desde que por supuesto estudia,y yo valoro eso,pero = al ser administrador no lo quiero desprestigiar ni nada y menos ofenderlo,asi que bueno,lo que me queda es solo seguir.Demon Tardrraise 21:56 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Sabia que lo ibas a preguntar,lo suponia,tengo 13 años Demon Tardrraise 22:05 16 sep 2010 (UTC) perdon que te rovo un poco de tiempo que te parece este juego http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Juego_de_digimon_dmpc_ver_2.03_beta 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 23:36 16 sep 2010 (UTC) una pregunta ... hola,te queria ser una pregunta como haces para hacer ese cuadro donde dice ubicacion , pasatiempos ,personajes favoritos,estado , digimon favorito ,ect.zoe 13:50 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Sorpresa!!!!! Hoy sali antes d el escuela y creo que puedo usar la comu,ahoar nos encontramos,al fin...Demon Tardrraise 13:51 17 sep 2010 (UTC) y bueno en realidad no tuve ningun problema,asi que estoy bastante tranquilo.Demon Tardrraise 13:56 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Acepto tus disculpa la verdad es q desde pequeño siempre me ignoraban y la verdad no me gusta q no me hablen y me dejen en el silencio, por cierto tu y yo tenemos casi el mismo cerebro tu vas hacer un ADN evolution mega igual yo xq yo voy a formar a ultimatechaosmon LordLucemon 14:04 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Como lo suponia,alla empieza el otoño y aca empieza la primavera.Demon Tardrraise 14:04 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Si cuando joacoz comienze el campeonato de los usuarios pondremos a nuestros digimons invencible solo falta q tengas a los otros 3 dioses digimons LordLucemon 14:15 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Puedes tener al digimon Dios mas poderoso q es el ADN de los 4 dioses digimon y yo le pediré a joacoz q me de a ydrasil. LordLucemon 14:23 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno,eso o importa,yo ya lo solucione y ya antes de que me dieras el mensaje habia puesto a tu flamedramon en tu usuario,tenes a los 3 angeles digimon completos al igual que yo XD te alcanzeee see.Weno = no me importa mucho,tambien recuerdo la primera vez que entre en la wiki y ahora ya con esta edicione tengo ya 5000!! no lo creo,aunque no queria llegar a la maxima cantidad de ediciones,y no queria editar a lo asi nada mas para las 5000 ediciones,en eso se Confundio RedOryushu,pero weno,asi se sigue.Para que te des una idea,antes de i solo habia 1 adminisrador que se fue de la wiki y no habia nadie antes de mi,pero yo no era reversor,pero podia revertir los cambios de los vandalismos = con truquillos que aprendi jeje.Pero beuno,uno avanza y sabe que siempre tiene que seguir adelante y no bajar los brazos.Demon Tardrraise 16:12 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias,y te felicito por tus 700 ediciones.Tambien te pido si queres,iscribite en el camperonato de usuarios con 2 digimon.Elegilos,los que quieras.Si queres 1 solo primero y depues confirmas el otro.Demon Tardrraise 16:18 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias a ti también =). Voy a inscribirme con Seraphimon, y voy a echarle un ojo a los otros a ver cuál más... ¡Enseguida me inscribo! HolySeadramon 16:23 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Si cierto todavia no son 2 vs 2 son 1 contra 1.Demon Tardrraise 16:29 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno tecnicamente es sorteo,es decir que no es como por ejemplo,a ver te elijo a vos para pelear,si no que las peleas se hacen al azar sin conveniencia para ninguno.Demon Tardrraise 16:34 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Cuando 8 usuarios que tengan 2 digimons cada 1 se inscriban,pero eso si les voy a enviar invitaciones antes para que entren.Y ahora solo somos 3 y yo no se si mi Susanoomon o ShineGreymon o Gallantmon CM vana entrar.Claro que tendre que elegir a 1 solo.Demon Tardrraise 16:40 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Y creo que si...Ademas por lo que veo se llevan muy bien a pesar de que uno apoya a las fuerzas oscuras y el otro es de fuerzas de luminosidad Xd pero = asi esta bien,aunque no creo el primer puesto seguro,creo que algo voy a poder batallar.Demon Tardrraise 16:50 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Joacoz me dijo q puedo tener asta 13 digimons mas y veo q tienes a los 3 Ángeles q Ydrasil nos libre LordLucemon 16:54 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Hoy me cortan el pelo....me voy a aprecer a takuya de nuevo ,con el pelo largo me parezco mas a Taiki...Bajon.Otra cosa...cambiando de tema si podes votar en el campeonato de digimons a ver por cual votas.Demon Tardrraise 18:02 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya tu y yo estamos inscritos hay q demostrar quienes somos no amigo LordLucemon 18:57 17 sep 2010 (UTC) para vencerme creo que si...XDDemon Tardrraise 20:07 17 sep 2010 (UTC) jaja,si..Demon Tardrraise 20:11 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Si y cuando si quiza el te gane,quiza pelee conmigo,mi susanoomon lo haria pedazos y lo dejaria a su Lucemon como hice en el piso,creo que exagere,mucho.Pero en serio Susanoomon es por mucho mas fuerte,y no hblar de ImperialDramon Paladin Mode.Demon Tardrraise 20:19 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Si,eso seguro,pero lo que yo tengo en cuenta es que imperialdramon Paldin Mode tiene la Omega espada,con casi cualquier alcanze a la redonda,no importa en que direccion.Ademas Susanoomon tiene esa mega espada y el ataque conjunto de los digispirits,claro en caso de emergencia como con lucemon.Demon Tardrraise 20:36 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Tecnicaente Seraphimon,en mi opinion lo unico especial que tiene es que forma parte del grupo de los 3 grandes angeles,y me gusta su armadura,pero despues nada mas,me parece inmovil.Se que dice una leyenda y eso,pero no importa,yo lo veo neutro.Demon Tardrraise 20:42 17 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola ,se nota que siempre estas editando porque siempre que me meto a wiki estas ,y te queria preguntar cuantos años tenes ?zoe 20:47 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Ja...ja... que graciosomi mega susanoomon va a MATAR a tu Seraphimon,buajajajaja.La risa no me gusto mmm ejmjmejmjj:ajajajajajajaja.Ahi esta XD Demon Tardrraise 20:58 17 sep 2010 (UTC) y no se cuantos tenes ,yo creo que tu edad esta entre 13 a 18 años .zoe 21:01 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Jajajajajaja el plan b siempre gana,separare a mi Susanoomon en 1'0 partes,los guerreros que haran el Doble Spirit y asi tendre a 10 guerreros de nivel perfeccionado paar poder vencer a tus digimon jajajajajajajaj XD XD XD XD X DX D X D X DX D D XD.Demon Tardrraise 21:05 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno,eso es lo mas probable,de que se empate,pero mi segundo plan seria el dividir a susanoomon entre magnagarurumon y kaisergreymon.Demon Tardrraise 21:13 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Creo que eso no es verdad,la division produce as espacio,pero si prefiero el conjunto,weno a me canse de este jueguito..Demon Tardrraise 21:18 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Justo eso iba a hacer antes d eque me llegara tu mensaje,ahora lo pongo,fue uno d elo que mas me costo xq lo hice con fibras y el contraste te mata!!Demon Tardrraise 21:21 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Fibras de colores comunes,aunque algunos con brillo extra..o algo comopara que contraste como mas brillante o cristalizado.Demon Tardrraise 21:30 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok tambien espero que nos llebemos Seraphimon ganarao porlomenos tendra muchos votos Zelta 21:36 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno,tardo al menos1 hora con los cortos,hora y media si son grandes (y si que lo son) y el mas grande de digimon y sus tempradas aunque no lo creas solo tare en hacerlo unos mmmm 30 minutos? si 30 minutos.Demon Tardrraise 21:37 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Ahora si se pueden poner comentarios..Demon Tardrraise 21:38 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Ey puedes votar en mis blogs de las temporadas y los personages puedes votar por Tk solo lee las reglas Zelta 00:37 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias por tu sentimientos si tienes razon la wikia deve ser un lugar mejor ahora me disculpo con joacoz aparte el queda acargo casi siempre espero que lleges lejos por tu buena actitud atte140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 01:30 18 sep 2010 (UTC) me olvidava win rar para abrir el juego de digimon hola hola ,vos dijiste que a una chica no se le pregunta la edad , entonces no te la dire.zoe 14:08 18 sep 2010 (UTC) y cual es tu nombre ? bueno yo me llamo sol , ahora sabes algo de mi zoe 15:03 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Te agradesco de corazon y si podemos ser amigos 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 18:21 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Shit Charles,que haremos,paar que sepas,charles significa carlos en español.XDDemon Tardrraise 19:07 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Estoy seguro que llegaras a mucho mas sigue asi 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 19:23 18 sep 2010 (UTC) si,asi quedaria mejor...Bueno,ahora mas relajados te preguntoi...te pareces a alguien de las temporadas de digimon pero corporalmente y de cara o algo asi,sin tener en cuenta la actitus,en eso me doy cuenta que en actitud te pareces a tk segun vos.Demon Tardrraise 19:31 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok,lo hacemos juntos amigo,pero en el blog de quien,ya se,mejor en el tuyo,xq si fuera en el mio vos no lo podrias editar,en cambio como soy administrador yom en el tuyo si puedo editar,asi que bueno,para mi la mas linda no hay,solo me gustan unas 3:Nene,Zoe,y Rika.Demon Tardrraise 19:35 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Menos mal,yo ya pensaba que los mensajes eran automaticos y vos estabas en el hospital por que te molestaban XD 0.0.Me pase ya lo se pero en serio,yo de los personajes,mas que nada me parezco a 5 personas:A taiki Takuya y Marcus o Masaru xq nunca se rinden,y nunca le dan la espalda a alguien que lo necesita.Y tambien me parezcoa Kiriha,medio mas por el lado de inteligencia y estrategia,y ultimo a Tai,soy muy inquieto y necesito aventura! XD.Demon Tardrraise 20:30 18 sep 2010 (UTC) hola amigo q tal el proyeccto azulongmon? LordLucemon 20:52 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Ahora miro los niveles de tus digimon amigo.Demon Tardrraise 21:09 18 sep 2010 (UTC) a ver y no vistes q tengo mas digimons LordLucemon 21:12 18 sep 2010 (UTC) felicidades por tu azulongmon ya vistes mi pagina de usuario mirala LordLucemon 21:31 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Es una exelente iudea,eso tamb lo voy a arreglar.Demon Tardrraise 01:17 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Buenas noticias!!! ya no necesitas mas artefactos para tus digimon!!! en mi blog de la aventura de usuarios te lo aclara mejor.Demon Tardrraise 02:40 20 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola mi edad te lo iva a decir ayer , pero no tenia tiempo .zoe 10:27 20 sep 2010 (UTC) no tengo ni idea de lo que me dijiste zoe 11:06 20 sep 2010 (UTC) ahora si te entendi (eso creo) , las vacaciones empiezan a pricipios de diciembre hasta marzo, son como dos meses y medios ,y es en verano .zoe 11:19 20 sep 2010 (UTC) entonces cuando aca es verano y tenemos vacaciones , alla es invierno y ustedes tienen clase ? hola ,si podes agregame a tu lista de wikiamigos =).zoe 13:05 20 sep 2010 (UTC) se como se hace una galeria de imagenes , pero lo prefiero como lo tengo ahora.zoe 13:16 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Como sabias q me iban a dar puesto LordLucemon 13:52 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Si pero hasta no se en si q trabajo debo hacer x cierto veo q te hicistes amigo de zoe LordLucemon 14:12 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Tu me presentarías a zoe q e tratado d hablar con ella pero creo q mi nombre d usuario significa d alguien q es malvado ¿no? LordLucemon 14:22 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno te lo agradecería mucho ya q qiero tener muchos wiki amigos xq la verdad me siento solo LordLucemon 14:31 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Esta bien y suerte por tener a ebonwumon LordLucemon 14:44 20 sep 2010 (UTC) A leviamon según joacoz leviamon dievoluciona d un tanemon 201.248.109.217 16:43 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Yo ya tengo las formas d campeón d los 5 reyes demonios q me faltaban y luego tendré a los 7 y dominar el mundo jajajaja LordLucemon 16:55 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Escenarios para el torneo es la idea mas. Genial q e oído si y depende dl escenario para darle mas ventaja al digimon LordLucemon 17:38 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Sabes yo pensé algo igual iba a poner lucemon y a armagedomon pero como joacoz puso a imperleadramon paladín mode oviamente todo el mundo votaría por el así q puse a un royal knight q oviamente nadie puede contra uno y boom tengo la mejor convinacion pero el torneo apenas se integraron 5 personas y se nesecitan 8 o 16 lo cual eso tardara mucho tiempo LordLucemon 17:56 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Entonces como será como tu dices d decir los ataques o por votación como será? LordLucemon 18:10 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Amigo no alardees recuerda q lucemon mode Satán tiene un ataque llamado el renacer del mal q hago q lucemon vuelva a renacer pero con el doble d fuerza LordLucemon 18:28 20 sep 2010 (UTC) es de labramon pero de la dievolucion normal la de dobermon es negativa LordLucemon 18:58 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Vas a tratar d tener a ebonwumon y luego a los otros 2 dioses LordLucemon 14:27 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Pues ya he visto tu mensaje en mi discusion pues mi duda es si querrias ser mi amig@(esque no se si eres chico o chica no te enfades). No xq lucemon modo Satán tiene un ataque q agarra la energía d los reyes demonios se le suman a su poder y lo ataca en un disparo LordLucemon 17:21 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Jolin Esque nunca me acuerdo sabes pero que nunca me lo han de recordar para que lo ponga soy muy olvidarizo con este tipo de cosasROBNI 17:33 21 sep 2010 (UTC) No nesesariamente xq el poder actúa debido a q los tenga no nesesariamente deben estar peleando LordLucemon 17:37 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues ya tenemos algo en común: bien, bien, bien XD ups la firmaROBNI 17:42 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Te tengo esta ecuación lucemon Satán mode + el poder de los reyes demonios + el escudo impenetrable de Sleipmon= equivalencia d poder y defensa LordLucemon 18:06 21 sep 2010 (UTC) NO esta nada mal holyseadramon para presidente jajajaja además ya tengo una extrategia para vencer a imperleadramon paladín mode y creo q tengo otra extrategia para derrotar a seraphimon y se q piensas pero existe una forma d como derrotar a lucemon y eso yo lo se LordLucemon 18:23 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Sabes yo me parezco bastante a TK mira mi usuario en la seccion Sobre mi y comparados.ROBNI 18:33 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya tenemos otra cosa en comun biiiienROBNI 11:48 22 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola HolySeadramon , no creo que me escriba al torneo . zoe 11:55 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Recuerda lucemon se puede regenerar como se vio en digimon frontier LordLucemon 13:55 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Tranquilo...x vos no lo decia....no digas nada,es muy efusivo,y enojon,x eso me caes mejor.Demon Tardrraise 15:40 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola amigo acabo d despertarme aqi son las 11:13 am y allá son como las 5:00 pm no? LordLucemon 15:43 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Nada se vuelve a generar no recuerdas la serie toda la parte trasera estaba destrozaba y se regenero y mira no sabia q tenias 17 eso demuestra q digimon no tiene edad LordLucemon 18:13 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola de nuevo A ti tambien te gusta kirby (Mario es mas natural) que bien.ROBNI 18:21 22 sep 2010 (UTC) DS y Wii tienes mucha razon metakhing es el mejor tengo practicamente todos los juegos de Mario y Kirby mi pregunta és cual es tu digimon favorito.ROBNI 19:15 22 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola por ahora no quiero escribirme a nada ,solamente es eso (hablo del torneo).zoe 20:34 22 sep 2010 (UTC) y vos haces algo en especial ,si haces un deporte , o sos dibujante '?zoe 20:46 22 sep 2010 (UTC) yo hago taekwon-do y compongo canciones , dibujo pero son un asco mis dibujos .zoe 20:54 22 sep 2010 (UTC) compongo canciones segun mis setimientos y como pienso, no voy a clase de canto porque no tengo tiempo , pero talvez el año proximo tenga tiempo .ahora me tengo que ir debo llevar a mi gato al veterinario .zoe 21:04 22 sep 2010 (UTC) No tienes un digimon especialmente favoritoROBNI 13:40 23 sep 2010 (UTC). Hola amigo hace tiempo q no hablamos LordLucemon 14:36 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola amigo q. Cuentas? LordLucemon 14:37 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola HolySeadramon!!Te hablo...si ya se sono estupido,oka te hablo,xq ac mucho tiempo no jos hablamos,creo 2 dias,lo que en tiempo de wiki es mucho XD.Weno te quiero avisar que ya se como hacer la votacion de chicas de digimon,asi ponemos a las mujeres digimon y a als chicas de digimon.Demon Tardrraise 18:53 23 sep 2010 (UTC) no me sorprende tienes 17 creo q vas a terminar la secundaria pero es bueno saber q los fanaticos de digimon no tiene edad y hasta me va a seguir gustando cuando ya sea viejo LordLucemon 18:59 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Que?,no para nada,no hablas tanto.Oka te pregunto,ya podes crear el blog de el concurso de chicas de digimon.Pero vos crealo y ponele el titulo nada mas,despues te digo,esta bien que es tu blog,si queres no lo hagas,lo que encesitamos,imagenes que siempre pones,que sirven mucho entre otras cosas.Demon Tardrraise 19:00 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Oka.Pero lo mao es que las galerias no funcionan con imagenes viejas,asiq ue voy a tratar de organizarlo un poco.Demon Tardrraise 19:10 23 sep 2010 (UTC) tienes razon hici te gusta naruto te tengo una mala noticia de esa serie LordLucemon 19:14 23 sep 2010 (UTC) conoces un tal madara uchiha LordLucemon 19:20 23 sep 2010 (UTC) ok,ese truco ya lo sabia,pero como o malo es q a veces cambio el nombre y se sube de nuevo u.u pero weno...y un nombre podria ser emm misss o algo parecido como concurso me parece muy tonto,xq no se lo veo como muy...no se...no me da una sencasion o algo asi,sin ofender pero podria ser? emmmm Quien es la chica mas linda de digimon???No se si te gusto pero weno.Demon Tardrraise 19:20 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok,entonces pongamon,Vota a la Chica mas Linda De Digimon!!!Listo?XD Demon Tardrraise 19:29 23 sep 2010 (UTC) nahhhhh entonces no te lo puedo decir si estas muy atras disculpa lo q te puedo decir es q akatsuki qedaran este tal madara uchiha, zetsu, sasuke y kabuto LordLucemon 20:37 23 sep 2010 (UTC) ja pero felisidades por llegar mas de 1000 ediciones LordLucemon 20:46 23 sep 2010 (UTC) si pero cuando comienze las clases donde vivo casi no tendre tiempo d hablar contigo y con joacoz LordLucemon 20:54 23 sep 2010 (UTC) 4 de octubre LordLucemon 20:58 23 sep 2010 (UTC) si pero tenemos problemas de horario pero para mi la noche seria para ustedes como la mañana no? LordLucemon 21:07 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Digo,cuando los hago en grande,como a esos que subi,a los pequeños,como eld e veemon o un digimon solo con la forma copiandola,xq a esos dibujos por decirlo de una forma mas uniforme,les invente la poscision yo x eso,si no tardo 20 minuto,15 o quiza menos o mas.Bueno en lo del concurso de mujeres vamos a poner ambas categorias,mujeres digimon y chicas protagonistas de digimon,a mi una que nunca me gusto fue Kari,parecia muy callada y tambien muy no se,inadaaptada social,pero no es para ofenderla si te gusta.Demon Tardrraise 20:42 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Si,con titulo grande,pero al principio del todo pone una explicacion deque vamos a poner los 2 tipos de mujeres,las digimon y las humanas,peroen serio haces asi conn los dibujos,digo,quiza por experiencia sepa hacerlos mas organizados,por ejemplo,lo unico que llevo para dibujar son lapices y una goma y porsupuesto el sacapuntas y hojas.despues de terminarlo,saco lo que no necesito y despues traigo mis lapices de colores que aunque no lo creas,de tanto tiempo que dibuje,tengo mas de nose...100 laìces quiza,cada uno de diferente colo y de una coleccion especial que venia con tonos muy agradablesDemon Tardrraise 20:52 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Yo para dibujar no necesito nasda en especifico,solo necesito pensar en el dibujo y ponerle corazon!XD.Y me cortaron el pelo ):.me parezco a Takuya de nuevo.Demon Tardrraise 21:07 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Se me ocurrio poner 6 fotos de cada una,pero que no parezcan las mismas,o casi ene el mismo momento,por ejemplo,en el maximo esplendor de eellas o si no tambien una con sus digimon,te parece??Demon Tardrraise 21:19 24 sep 2010 (UTC) oka takuya va en camino,Digi-Spirit Digimons aaaa XD Archivo:TakuyaevolvestoAgunimon.gif Agunimon!!XD ahi me fijo.Demon Tardrraise 21:27 24 sep 2010 (UTC) XD!!! jeje,weno ya lo arregle,ya lo podes editar.Demon Tardrraise 21:30 24 sep 2010 (UTC) En mi opinion no tengo problema,kari me parece antisocial y pobre una inadaptada XD broma broma..,pero no ai problema en ponerla,esta bien que tambien otra de las cosas a toooodos les gusta el takari,pero en serio,me parecen muiy exagerados los fans...Demon Tardrraise 21:48 24 sep 2010 (UTC) A juri la que usaba el titere todo el tiempo no,es orrible Xd y a la ermana de Henry tampoco.En cuanto a una pareja me gustan en especial 2,la de Takato y Rika,y la de Takuya y Zoe,si se formara claro.Demon Tardrraise 22:03 24 sep 2010 (UTC) ok,entonces ponela,no es tan linda,pero weno,q mas da.Demon Tardrraise 22:08 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Me parece que es tarde por alla,mejor vete llendo a tu cama XD es broma,pero necesito mas poder para hacer mas rapido el trabajo..................DigiSpirit !!Digimons a!!!XD Archivo:4615317b_greymon_s.gif BurningGreymon XD! Tengo imagenes de Rika = Asi que si puedo las subo.Demon Tardrraise 22:20 24 sep 2010 (UTC) nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo la hermana de davis noooooooooooooooooooooooooparece hombreeee!!!noooooooooooooooooo.Perdon pero la uedo sacar??Demon Tardrraise 22:33 24 sep 2010 (UTC) ok,voy a transferir toda esa informacion a la de crimson mode,y oi quiza no lo pueda acer,asi que vas a tener que esperar.Demon Tardrraise 22:40 24 sep 2010 (UTC) lo siento por el otro mensage me equboque de usuario jejeje Zelta 22:45 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Solo escribi la descripcion de Rika,la descripcion de las demas si podes escribilas vos.Demon Tardrraise 00:14 25 sep 2010 (UTC) se ve bien cuando este listo voy a votar LordLucemon 14:42 25 sep 2010 (UTC) q tal a akari y a nene y digimons femeninos acaso no dicen q los digimons no tienen generos LordLucemon 14:52 25 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola , compongo la letra de las canciones y muy pocas veces (casi nunca)la musica.zoe 14:54 25 sep 2010 (UTC) si veo digimon xros wars ve a la pagina de digimon xros wars y hay encontraras los episodios en subtitulo xq todavia no van a sacar el español LordLucemon 15:02 25 sep 2010 (UTC) te puedo buscar imagenes de ellas LordLucemon 15:10 25 sep 2010 (UTC) thumb|left|100pxthumb|left|344pxthumb|left|100pxthumb|100pxthumb|270pxaqui tienes LordLucemon 15:26 25 sep 2010 (UTC)thumb|180px ok LordLucemon 15:34 25 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola como supiste sobre la existencia de digimon (como sabias que existia)?zoe 15:41 25 sep 2010 (UTC) no personas de relleno no solo las q son principales LordLucemon 15:44 25 sep 2010 (UTC) asi es LordLucemon 15:47 25 sep 2010 (UTC) ok, ya quiero ver el dibujo , espero que te salga bien. zoe 15:50 25 sep 2010 (UTC) si vistes la serie podras redactar sencillamente sobre ella LordLucemon 15:56 25 sep 2010 (UTC) gracias y creo q tienes a ebonwumon ¿no? LordLucemon 16:02 25 sep 2010 (UTC) yo dubujo pero aunque intente no puedo dibujar ningun digimon. solo dibujo dibujos inventados por mi, y no me sale tan bien que dijamos .zoe 16:02 25 sep 2010 (UTC) pronto tendre a los 7 reyes demonios y a ultimatechaosmon LordLucemon 16:14 25 sep 2010 (UTC) cierto LordLucemon 16:29 25 sep 2010 (UTC) si y vas a tener a ebonwumon faltan 2 de las bestias sagradas y ya y tambien tengo el poder de los dioses xq tengo a los 12 del olimpo (en realidad son 6) LordLucemon 16:29 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Ves!!!Vos siempre sos asi!!!!con esa actitud tan positiva que no puedo aguantar tenerte al lado para conocerte!!! en serio me caes tan bien pero por que sos una persona con "esperanza" ,entendes?? muy pocas personas son asi...Si queres despues yo completo a akari y a nene,y conque se te empieza el curso eh??si...menos mal que aca termina...pero no tengo problema.Yo desearia ir a españa,uno de mis lugares favoritos del mundo,por la carrera de pamplona XD,se llama asi o de otra manera?Demon Tardrraise 16:32 26 sep 2010 (UTC) hola talves hablamos mas tarde es que a las 14:30 ve voy a un torneo de taekwondo y como es algo lejos me voy a las dos de la tarde , ahora son las 13:48 ya van hacer las dos y me voy a ir. hablemos mas tarde.zoe 16:50 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Si,me refiero a esa carrera y espero que mejores ene el dibujo de quetzalmon.Demon Tardrraise 16:57 26 sep 2010 (UTC) bueno es tu decision LordLucemon 17:01 26 sep 2010 (UTC) No,x aora no..Demon Tardrraise 17:02 26 sep 2010 (UTC) claro y nesecito tu ayuda nesecitamos tentar a la gente con digimons a inscribirse al campeonato para q empiece LordLucemon 17:07 26 sep 2010 (UTC) si....no tengo problemas en lo de las notas,una pregunta¿ustedes festejan navidad en sus vacaciones d einvierno o les dan feriados??Demon Tardrraise 17:07 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Aca lo que hacemos es siempre a la medianoche lanzamos fuegos artificiales los observamos todo el tiempo posible hasta que se agoten XD siempre me compro muchos yo.....la ultima vez me habian dado un reloj.Alla la celebran como aca??.Demon Tardrraise 17:13 26 sep 2010 (UTC) mis 2 estaciones favoritas son el verano y el invierno,xq el veranon ya de por si es mi estacion que lelvo en las venas XQ soy un bufalo de fuego segun el zodiaco chino y es como que el verano es relacionado con el calor asi q es por fuente venal XD y el invierno me gusta mas,xq me imagino estar tomando una taza caliente de leche con chocolate y estar en la cama todo acurrucado XD y me kedo todo el dia durmiendo....pero weno cada uno tiene sus gustos .Demon Tardrraise 17:22 26 sep 2010 (UTC) jaaja,no yo ya de por si tambien soy activo...pero cuando el momento da la oportunidad me quedo ahi descansando....vos sabes que simbolo del zodiaco chino sos??Demon Tardrraise 17:29 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Con razon asi de feliz e impulsivo!! yo sin embargo soy el bufalo,mas firme y ensima de Fuego!!Con razon soy un lider nato XD Demon Tardrraise 17:35 26 sep 2010 (UTC) A mi juesto me toco el fuego pero un segundo elemento no sabia de eso,como es??Demon Tardrraise 17:41 26 sep 2010 (UTC) aaaa yo pense que era directo del zodiaco,pero yo te digo que en la realidad son 4 elementos que se contaron en el zodiaco chino,fuego agua tierra y aire,y a mime toco fuego segun el calendario.Pero si es uno segundo no creo tener..Demon Tardrraise 17:47 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Aora que em dices si me acuerdo que eran esos 5.Demon Tardrraise 17:52 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Si,realmente si...bueno tengo que estar un rato ausente,asi que en un rato vuelvo.Demon Tardrraise 17:59 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Una cosa no pongas a Calmaramon en el campeonato de mujeres de digimonDemon Tardrraise 20:15 26 sep 2010 (UTC) si,algo pasable es...Demon Tardrraise 20:21 26 sep 2010 (UTC) bien,ranamon ,kazemon,zephyrmon y a lilithmon y lilamon,rosemon y emmm y ninguna mas.Demon Tardrraise 20:27 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Bien,yo despues pongo la tabla de votacion al final de concurso si?Demon Tardrraise 20:34 26 sep 2010 (UTC) oka yo me encargo y segun yo me adelanto un mensaje mientras editas,sorry XD perdon se dice perdon no sorry.XDDemon Tardrraise 20:36 26 sep 2010 (UTC) hola ahora podemos hablar ,recien vine y pedir en el torneo , no estaba lista para eso , pero el año que venga estoy segura que ganare .zoe 20:41 26 sep 2010 (UTC) bueno....me parece muuyy emmm complejo...no es por ser muy vago pero la gente (segu mi experiencia,) no quiere cosas complicadas,si queres hacelo de tu manera,yo problema no tengo,pero el recuento lo haces vos como dijiste,yo no tengo problema en hacerlo,pero vos dijiste que no e querias dar carga,no tengo problema,asi que weno.Hacelo a esa manera.Demon Tardrraise 20:41 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Ikaikuno!Ikaikuno!Ikaikuno!Ikaikuno!Oka no hay probelem,si queres hacelo vos pero no tengo problema en hacerlo,asi que si no estas lo puedo hacer yo,asi que va en pie la idea de los 10 puntos y repartirlos en cada uno.Ikaikuno!Ikaikuno!Ikaikuno!Ikaikuno!XDDemon Tardrraise 20:49 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Significa:IkaikunoIkaikuno XD ens erio significa "Incapaz de Calcular"es lo que repetia cada 5 degundos Yggdrasil en el capitulo final de Digimon Savers.Demon Tardrraise 20:54 26 sep 2010 (UTC) hola podes poner esta foto de akari ,no soy su fan ni da de eso esque me parece muy buena si quiere ganar(no realmente pero igual).zoe 21:40 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Archivo:255160-episode_7_screencap_1_large.jpg estaria re bueno si ponen otro de los chicos y digimons mas lindo , pero son muchos.zoe 21:44 26 sep 2010 (UTC) podri hacerlo pero yo mucho tiempo no tengo , y son muchos los chicos que hay tendria que elegir algunos .zoe 21:51 26 sep 2010 (UTC) talvez lo haga , pero en octubre , por ahora no puedo tengo mucha cosas que hacer .zoe 22:07 26 sep 2010 (UTC) ok , talves hablamos nose realmente ahora no me dejan estar mas de 2 horas en la compu o directamente no me dejan (porque ahora me meto aca rato).zoe 23:42 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Que Bien!! Conseguiste a un Ebonwumon!!!!aunque yo lo ic antes....XD weno bien hecho..suerte.Demon Tardrraise 01:24 27 sep 2010 (UTC) a mi me quieren sacar la compu , mejor dicho a mi y a mi hermano , a él por hacer la tarea a ultima hora y ami por estar acadarato en la compu . bueno aunque me la sacaren yo siguiria estado cuando no me vean , pero si quiero un nuevo celu(se me perdio el otro que tenia) o una gatita (que mal ya catramos a mi gato) debo estar menos tiempo cuando ellos esten , pero estare cuando se vayan .zoe 12:50 27 sep 2010 (UTC) no lo hice amigo ,a joacoz, mas antes xq no me caia muy bien y no hablava mucho con el zoe 12:55 27 sep 2010 (UTC) felicidades y veo q agarastes mi imagen de los pawnchessmon si quieres imagenes asi solo dime LordLucemon 20:01 27 sep 2010 (UTC) q sorpresa? LordLucemon 20:09 27 sep 2010 (UTC) y cuando lo revelaras LordLucemon 20:17 27 sep 2010 (UTC) ok LordLucemon 20:25 27 sep 2010 (UTC) va bien espero q termines para asi votar LordLucemon 20:33 27 sep 2010 (UTC) ok LordLucemon 20:38 27 sep 2010 (UTC) oooooooyye oooooooo woooou tambn te identificas con tk igual q yo gua creo q tenemos mucho en comun pero oyeee sabes donde esta joacoz no aparce en ningun lado q paso con el? Ha ya lo he visto y como ley tu comentario de que ya estabais apunto de acer lo de las votaciones yo ya se a quien votar ahora solo queda esperar y si estoy en epoca de no editar nada porfavor no preguntes entendido, tu amigo ROBNI 12:02 28 sep 2010 (UTC). jajajajajjajaja ya sabia eso , pero igual le quise decir asi y si hay otro administrador(creo) es Danke7. che quepasa con joacoz vos sabes ? y te queria preguntar algo ,yo no puedo comentar en tu blog de votar a la chica mas linda =( , no me aparece para que pueda comentar .zoe 12:06 28 sep 2010 (UTC) hola! y perdon por estar tan ausente,tuve muchos trabajos practicos que entregar en la escuela,por eso estuve tan ausente,pero ahora voy a tratar de seguir al corriente.Te saludo..Demon Tardrraise 20:08 28 sep 2010 (UTC) sis,no tenia problemas en agregar a d´arcmon y a ladydevimon,asi que bueno,me alegro de hablarte.Demon Tardrraise 20:13 28 sep 2010 (UTC) nono,aparecio antes,es decir q la crearon antes,hablando de otra cosa..menos mal q no entre a la wiki ayer,si no no terminaba mi informe,valio la pena el 10 XDDemon Tardrraise 20:18 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias! En serio no se xq pero a veces estoy tanto tiempo estudiando q ni en la wiki pienso ....Demon Tardrraise 20:24 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok!no hay problema,acordate q siempre contas conmigo XD!Demon Tardrraise 20:29 28 sep 2010 (UTC)thumb|181px|Contas conmigo para lo q sea! Si! okey,entonce slo vamos a abrir,x si ya te diste cuenta o si no te aviso que si no completaste la informacion de sakuyamon,la completo yo si queres.Demon Tardrraise 20:38 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok,gracias x tu apoyo y creo que la descripcion de sakuyamon esta bn.Demon Tardrraise 20:54 28 sep 2010 (UTC) ok,ya esta podes agregar a tu sorpresa..Demon Tardrraise 21:18 28 sep 2010 (UTC) ok,vere que hare....ahb y otra cosa...nefertimon todavia no pierde....si gana el repechaje..xq faltan 2-......va a poder entrar clasificada y despues si gana las batallas va a ser ganadora y despues va a ser comentarista:'posibnilidad 7,3% segun cantidad de votos q conte y cantidada de repechajeros XDDemon Tardrraise 21:30 28 sep 2010 (UTC) e gusto tu sorpresa muchooo!! si pero hay un problema cuando editas tu blog,q es CRUCIAL PARA QUE TODOS voten y comente,tenes que poner arriba del cuadro de edicion,te va a aparecer un cuadradito q dice votacion,y otro de comentarios.Clikea ahi siempre cuando edites tu blog,o si no no se va a pode rvotar o nada :(Demon Tardrraise 21:47 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro!!agamos que el papa mismo lo diga!! XD pero me aprece que tenes que ir a soñar con los angelitos nene es tarde XD Demon Tardrraise 22:01 28 sep 2010 (UTC)